


Slow Drip

by bizzylizzy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Imprisonment, Major Character Injury, get me out of this kids fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzylizzy/pseuds/bizzylizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo dies from exsanguination. Leo watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Drip

**Author's Note:**

> I...I blame the little girl who got me into this for this craziness. I'm polluting the fandom.

Nico di Angelo dies from exsanguination. Leo watches.

It’s not really his choice, watching, but he’s forgotten how to close his eyes. He’s forgotten a lot down here in the dark with Nico, but this is something he’ll always remember.

Nico di Angelo bleeds to death on a grungy cell floor, and Leo Valdez watches.

At some point Leo’s still active enough inside his brain to think that maybe he should help. If he could stop the bleeding, then Nico would get better, because he just keeps getting paler and paler and now he looks like stone. Marble with blue veins.

Nico di Angelo’s blue veins empty out onto the ground. Leo watches.

The blood seeps through Nico’s fingers at first, dripping out slowly. Nico’s fingers begin to crust together and darken, so that when Nico goes slack, his hand stays in place. When his eyes close, the holes in his head only get darker. Leo watches as the blood keeps flowing, even after Nico’s chest stops moving, the blood keeps flowing out somehow.

Nico di Angelo dies from blood loss, and as he slowly suffocates with his acid burned lungs, all Leo Valdez can do is watch Hades’ son precede him into death.


End file.
